Existence
by lovely-omy826
Summary: She was given a mission.But will her mission go awry as she learns to let others in.When her friends find out her secret will they abandon her.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: _Well it seems another crazy idea has invaded my mind i hope you enjoy and dnt forget to leave Review!!

_

* * *

___

13 Years Earlier

_In Konoha, there was only chaos. The kyuubi was attacking the village as the Fourth Hokage tried to keep the powerful beast at bay. However amongst all the pandemonium a baby boy was born. The story of this day would become known by everyone excluding a few details _(I.e. Naruto having possessed the kyuubi within him). _Yet two months after the boy's birth in a village quite a distance away another exceptional child was born. A baby girl, who's future would be nothing short of complex. _

_Her name is Kari._

* * *

_13 Years later_

It was a normal day for team 7 as they waited for their sensei to show up. He was late, as to be expected of him. So they just waited…..and waited. Sakura was become quite restless and Kakashi's lack of punctuality was really getting under her skin. "Why does he always do this to us?! He tells us to come early only for him to arrive hours later!" Sakura said as she angrily shook her fist in the air.

Sasuke did nothing to acknowledge his female team mate's temper tantrum while Naruto moved away from said rosette and her flailing fists. Sakura continued to express her anger until a familiar voice could be heard "Yo" the copy ninja greeted as he stood in front of his team. "Kakashi-sensei your LATE AGAIN!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously. Said sensei just put up his hand in defense "I'm late because I was lost on the path of life"

Naruto and sakura were ready to call out kakashi on his lie until the young uchiha spoke up "Who's the girl?" Both naruto and sakura looked puzzled for they could see no one else. Kakashi then moved to the side to reveal a young girl the same age as his team members "This is your new team mate".

"What?!" Yelled team 7 excluding sasuke of course. The young girl bowed her head in respect and greeted her new team members politely. Naruto began blushing at the mere site of her. Her voice was soft yet held a great amount of confidence. She had medium length, royal blue hair and bright blue eyes and creamy, pale skin. She wore baggy black shorts with a kunai holster on her right leg, black ninja sandals, a white jacket with no sleeves and a short, sleeved red shirt underneath. On each of her wrist were two black bands with a strip of red in the middle of each. Lastly she wore a silver necklace with a pendent in the shape of silver rings that hung loosely on her neck and another necklace with similar silvar chain but the pendant was in the shape of a small bomb.

Naruto continued to stare at the girl 'She's so pretty' he thought.

Without even thinking naruto blurted out "What's your name?!" He blushed from embrassment and hope he hadn't scared her with his yelling.

The red-head just giggled and said "My name is Kari."

"Well enough with the formalities. why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Kari? The silver-haired man said.

"Well, I come from the village hidden in the rain, my hobbies are making origami, and my goal is to make a certain someone acknowledge me." Kari said the last part with a surprising serious tone. Then the others began to tell things about themselves to her just like they had done the first time team 7 had been formed, Whether it was willingly or not. With each bit of information, important or not, Sari kept locked away in the back of her mind for later.

_'My mission begins now...'_

* * *

A/N: Well i know it was short but i gotta come up with more ideas. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it so far.


	2. Missing The Rain

___A/N:_Yay i finally found the time to write the second chapter for Existence! i hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave Review!!

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto.

* * *

_

_It had been a month since Kari's arrival into team 7. They were all quickly becoming fast friends with their new team member--save for Sasuke who could careless. This week in paritcular had been pleasently peaceful without any real danger presenting itself in Konoha. _

_Today seemed no different._

* * *

_'He sure can talk a lot' _Kari thought as she exited Ichiraku's. The young girl had agreed to eat lunch with Naruto, but she had never expected the boisterious blonde to bombard her with a seemingly endless conversation of...RAMEN!!

For almost two hours straight the blue-haired girl sat and listened to him talk so animatedly about every single thing that he knew about the simple dish while he repeatedly stuffed more and more noodles into his mouth.

Fortunately, the blonde excused himself and said he had some training to do. She said her farewell and even paid for his meal which he graciously thanked her for by hugging her until her face almost matched the color of her hair.

So now here she was was walking by herself in the busy streets of Konoha. _'It's always so sunny here...I miss the rain' _Kari sighed as she briefly glanced up the sky. She continued to walk aimlessly through the village until found herself walking along the paths of one of the village's parks. She found a large a tree that overlooked a small pond and settled herself under it's comforting shade.

* * *

_The Next day_

Kari exited her apartment and headed for the Hokage's Tower. Today she had a mission to complete. The Mission it's self would be fairly simple seeing as she only had to deliver a scroll to some nobleman. She was sure she would be back by tomorrow morning maybe even earlier.

She quickly retrieved the scroll and thanked Tsunade-sama before leaving the village.

* * *

Kari was along the path back to Konoha alongside Mochi, one of her summoning animals, "My lady? Are you listening to me?" Mochi said but Kari was not paying attention as she could see a group of people at the gates. Finally, she noticed a familar head of blonde hair amongst the group of boys. _'Hmm? I wonder if they're all going on a mission?'_ She silently thought to herself_. _

The group of boys, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji had all turned to leave when the spotted Kari walking towards them. Naruto then noticed that their was a fairly large animal walking along-side her "Kari-chan lookout there's a huge monster stalking you!!".

Kari was confused by her blonde teamates action as he ran towards her and pushed her behind him to 'save-her-from-the-monster' as he so bluntly put it. The blue-haired girl giggled as Mochi became furious at Naruto's comment. "Listen you punk, I certainly am not a monster!". By now the other boys were standing around them.

This in turn made Naruto mad and he was about to make slick remark back but Kari spoke before he could say anything. "Naruto , This is Mochi he's one of my summoning animals. He's surely no monster if anything he's a softie" Kari giggled as she heard Mochi scoff at her comment. "But he's so huge for a cat!" This made Kari giggle even more.

"I can alter his size whenever I like. I made him this big so i could ride on him. He's extremely fast." She demostrated by simply putting up her index and middle finger on her right hand which made Mochi shrink to his original size. He then climbed up her left leg and back before resting his body around her neck. "Oh and Naruto he's not a cat. He's a weasel."

Shikamaru then told Naruto that they had to leave if they wanted to catch up to Sasuke. With that being said they all said their farewells to the young girl and left.

_'So he left...I knew he would'

* * *

_

_Hours Later_

Naruto and Sasuke were at the end of their battle at the Valley of The End. Naruto's rasengan colliding with Sasuke's chidori caused a great explosion. Both were still alive although Naruto was unconcious. Sasuke took of his headband and left to join Orochimaru.

Kakashi, finally, showed up but was too late as the only person he found was an extremely injured Naruto. Along with Pakkun he hoisted Naruto on his back and went back to the village.

"Well...this is certainly turning out to be interesting" said Zetsu as he slowly rose from the ground "Wouldn't you agree, little one?"

" Yes...I agree...

...Zetsu-sempai"

* * *

A/N: Yayy i ended it with a cliffie O.0 Anyways the next chapter will be set in Shippuuden YAYY!!

I Hope you enjoyed it! And as always please don't forget to leave a review Por Favor!!


End file.
